Many currently-provided data storage systems receive write requests directed to random or disparate disk locations. One reason may be because write requests are received by a storage system controller from multiple sources. Furthermore, file systems, such as Microsoft New Technology File System (NTFS), themselves may route incoming write requests to random disk addresses of a storage system, typically sending incoming write requests to whichever free area of the storage system it chooses. The performance of a storage system would likely improve if data were written to it in a more orderly manner.